heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Human Magic Tower
The Magic Tower contains two types of researchable spells: Castle Spells and Hero Spells. *Castle Spells are passive and work the moment the spell is done being researched. *Hero Spells must be equipped on the Hero in order to function. Some are active while the Hero is appointed Castellan, and some must be activated during combat. Upgrades !width="45" rowspan="2"|Level !colspan="6"|Resources needed to upgrade !width="30" rowspan="2"|Fame !rowspan="2"|Requirements |- !width="50"|Lumber !width="50"|Ore !width="50"|Sulfur !width="50"|Crystal !width="50"|Gold !width="50"|Time(hh:mm:ss) |- |align="center"|1 |align="center"|21 |align="center"|21 |align="center"|15 |align="center"|15 |align="center"|210 |align="center"|00:06:48 |align="center"|7 |align="center"|Townhall lvl 2 |- |align="center"|2 |align="center"|42 |align="center"|42 |align="center"|32 |align="center"|32 |align="center"|420 |align="center"|00:20:24 |align="center"|14 |align="center"|Townhall lvl 3 |- |align="center"|3 |align="center"|140 |align="center"|140 |align="center"|105 |align="center"|105 |align="center"|1400 |align="center"|01:01:12 |align="center"|49 |align="center"|Townhall lvl 4 |- |align="center"|4 |align="center"|420 |align="center"|420 |align="center"|315 |align="center"|315 |align="center"|4200 |align="center"|02:50:00 |align="center"|147 |align="center"|Townhall lvl 4 |- |align="center"|5 |align="center"|980 |align="center"|980 |align="center"|735 |align="center"|735 |align="center"|9800 |align="center"|06:11:49 |align="center"|343 |align="center"|Townhall lvl 5 |- |align="center"|6 |align="center"|1680 |align="center"|1680 |align="center"|1260 |align="center"|1260 |align="center"|16800 |align="center"|09:42:15 |align="center"|588 |align="center"|Townhall lvl 5 |- |align="center"|7 |align="center"|2450 |align="center"|2450 |align="center"|1838 |align="center"|1838 |align="center"|24500 |align="center"|13:59:26 |align="center"|857 |align="center"|Townhall lvl 6 |- |align="center"|8 |align="center"|3360 |align="center"|3360 |align="center"|2520 |align="center"|2520 |align="center"|33600 |align="center"|19:03:23 |align="center"|1176 |align="center"|Townhall lvl 6 |- |align="center"|9 |align="center"|4410 |align="center"|4410 |align="center"|3308 |align="center"|3308 |align="center"|44100 |align="center"|24:54:05 |align="center"|1543 |align="center"|Townhall lvl 7 |- |align="center"|10 |align="center"|5600 |align="center"|5600 |align="center"|4200 |align="center"|4200 |align="center"|56000 |align="center"|34:00:00 |align="center"|1960 |align="center"|Townhall lvl 8 |} Spells Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. !Spell !Effect |- |Forestry Skill |Base lumber output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Mining Skill |Base ore output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Refining Skill |Base sulfur output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Polishing Skill |Base crystal output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Storing Skill |Max. resource storage increases by 5% per level. |- |Construction Efficiency |Decreases building time by 3% per level. |- |Manufacturing Skill |Gold requirement for unit recruitment decreases by 2% per level. |- |Scouting Skill |The better your scouts, the better your Intel will be. |- |Bootcamp |Recruiting time decreases by 2% per level. |} Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. !width="115"|Spell !width="420"|Information !width="100|Type |- |Leadership |Melee attack of all units increases by 1.5% per level. |align="center"|Combat |- |Fortify Defenses |Defense of units waiting for their turn increases by 5% per level. |align="center"|Combat |- |Desperado |Max. HP of all soldiers increases by 1% per level. |align="center"|Combat |- |Prodigious Learner |Combat experience for heroes increases by 1% per level. |align="center"|Passive combat |- |Rain of Arrows |Attack of long-range combat units increases by 1.5% per level. |align="center"|Combat |- |Mining Efficiency |Castle resource output increases by 3% per level (except gold). |align="center"|Castellan |- |Logistics |Movement speed of transport units increases by 3% per level. |align="center"|Castellan |- |Tax Reform |Castle gold output increases by 3% per level. |align="center"|Castellan |- |First Aid |Healing time for wounded units decreases by 2%* per level. A defending Hero is required to use this skill. |align="center"|Castellan |} Prior to the Babel Expansion, this was 1% per level. Category:Human Category:Building